Positively Insane
by MiraculousElle
Summary: She was insane. Obviously. And she needed Ice-cream like five minutes ago. - post reveal adrienette with a very confused Adrien and an overly dramatic Mari. Rated T just in case :)


**I don't even know what this is lmao but anywayyy hope you enjoy it ~**

Marinette was confident that she was tough. Come on; how many people were able to say 'I became a superhero at fourteen and still got through puberty and life in general'? Not many, that's for sure. So she was tough, Adrien always told her as well. She got through, fought and won, and wasn't beaten down _that_ easily. So how came one word turned her into an emotional wreck?

"Positive."

There it was. The big little word that changed her whole future. All engraved in a small piece of plastic she had bought after work yesterday.

The girl grabbed her pillow even tighter. All of the sudden she went from flushed red and sweating nervously to deadly pale, her eyes blown wide and mouth open. Her eyes stared back at Alya, watching the girl cover her mouth with her free hand.

"Marinette- it's positive. You are-"

"Pregnant? But how?!"

Well, duh, Marinette _definitely_ knew how and that thought itself was enough to turn her face into a tomato.

But then she began to process what she had just admitted out loud and she jumped upwards, finally letting go of her fluffy cushion, and teared up. Mirroring Alya, her hands covered her mouth, almost silencing the quiet 'oh, my god' she whispered. "Alya- Alya this is happening. There is something _growing_ in me that will come out the size of a _freaking basketball_ and here I am and- and I can't even-"

"Girl, don't go there!" The brunette was fast to shut her up, arms wrapping around the young woman and holding her to her chest. Literally _burying_ her in her breasts. Marinette blinked.

"You _can!_ You always did an amazing job babysitting Manon- well, most of the time... And you love kids to death! Besides, you'll always have your parents who have been asking for grandkids the day you and Adrien got together..."

Okay, while Marinette adored Alya, how could she not _know what Marinette worried about!?_ Because it was definitely not this. Although, now that she seriously thought about it, this was probably the basic thing to worry about. But Marinette was anything but ordinary or sane; her greatest worry at the moment: how the hell would she be a good mother if she didn't even know how to drive? She never got her drivers license! And what if she became a totally embarrassing mom and her baby would grow to hate her? She would have to move to Tibet, live with her extended family there and change her name-

After debatting whether or not to drown in her tears and fears, she scrunched up her face, still pressed up against Alya. "Yeah, but Alya-"

"-And Adrien- God, don't get me started on this boy, he'll probably have a heart attack, but he'll be happy nonetheless! There's nothing to worry about, girl."

Marinette was about to suffocate when she pushed against her best friend and looked up at her, eyebrows narrowed and nose still scrunched up.

"Alya, no, I meant- Wait", her heart stopped before it started up again like running a marathon, new tears filling her eyes, "I have to _tell him_?!"

_mlb_

Marinette had to physically restrain herself from screaming as the door to their apartment opened. Her teeth bit down on her lower lip _hard_ before she wiggled deeper into her hiding spot.

Alya had long since left and with her the last bit of Marinette's optimism. She wasn't sure why, but she was deathly scared to tell Adrien that he was going to be a father. No matter how many prep talks she got from both Alya and later on Tikki, her mind would always turn to mush and get full of fears.

So there she sat now, in the far corner of their little walk-in closet and with the little piece of plastic _still_ clutched in her hand. Whining quietly, Marinette pulled out her phone and opened the front camera. Blue eyes glanced into the device and a pure look of disgust formed on her face. "Jesus, _that's_ how I'll tell him?"

Her eyes were red, blood red, and swollen and her face was still somewhat pale. She had definitely not cared enough about her hair after Alya's visit since it was still wrapped into a loose bun, not brushed and not washed either.

To put it simple: Marinette looked like a mess and it would be a miracle if her boyfriend of six years wasn't about to run at seeing her. Because she most _definitely_ would.

"Mari? Where are you?"

Oh, right. He was home. And looking for her. Wait- not like this. She wasn't ready!

"Uhm- Not here." It was too late that she realized. The sound of her hand slapping her forehead echoed in the small room for a moment. ' _Oh god, how the heck does Adrien put up with me.'_

The door was slowly pulled open and not long after, Adrien's head showed, a confused but loving smile on his lips as he found her on the ground. "Princess, what are you doing in here?"

Good question. "I was... looking for something. Didn't find it."

Adrien gently pulled her to her feet, snorting quietly as his girlfriend only slowly stood. She didn't walk out though.

"Alright? What were you looking for?"

To her own horror tears filled her eyes. She sniffed and crossed her arms beneath her chest. "I don't know! My dignity, maybe." Her chin wobbled as the girl strode past her now clearly confused and worried boyfriend and slumped down onto their shared bed. With a deep inhale, Marinette glared at the blond.

"Why are you so curious? And _where_ were you!?"

"Uhm, Mari, baby, I was with Nino. I told you this morning-"

The fact that he still smiled at her and now reached out to rub her shoulder made her feel so _guilty._ Oh wow, what the hell was up with her?! This was like any show she ever watched and weirder.

So she tried to sort her thoughts. Okay, first things first: of course she knew where Adrien had been; why she had asked in the first place was a mystery to her as well. Second: she was insane. Obviously. And she needed Ice-cream like five minutes ago. This called for Netflix and food. But before that could happen... The little piece of plastic was still there. And Adrien had to know.

After a moment, a smile finally graced the young woman's lips. And this didn't help her love the slightest. Nope, Adrien was starting to seriously consider calling Alya if only to let Marinette have a girl to talk to.

But before he could even begin to open his mouth, Marinette's hand came up to take his and in one swift movement, her lips gently pressed against the back of his hand like he did ever so often under the disguise of Chat Noir.

It was now or never and while Marinette would have loved the never, she chose the now.

"I am sorry, kitty", she whispered, her smile widening as she noticed him relax at the familiar nickname, "it's been a long day for me. And while I'd love to give you the 'we always wanted this' and 'we can handle everything' talk, I am just too tired. So, here is a little piece of plastic that conveys everything I've felt today or ever. Just don't faint on me, Dad-rien, will you?" Standing up at last, Marinette placed the pregnancy test in her tense boyfriend's hand, giggling as he wouldn't budge. His eyes found hers and for one little moment, all fun left them and they were ontop of a rooftop far away, hiding behind spotted masks and cat ears, flying through their city. It was love, it was freedom, it was _home._ And oh so familiar, of course.

But their little forever ended fast as Adrien blinked and gave her a crooked grin, eyes watering. She knew hers were as well.

"Did you just call me _Dad-rien?"_

Ah, insane or not, Marinette loved her life Especially the man in front of her who was now cupping her face and kissing her like she was everything. And to him, she definitly was.


End file.
